


The wonders of life

by monochromeClown



Category: d-gray man
Genre: Boy x boy, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeClown/pseuds/monochromeClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lenalee and Allen get drunk mayhem that's what</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wonders of life

Allen was walking through the town minding his own business when he saw Leenalee sat in a bar, He was going to just keep walking but she noticed him and flagged him over.

Allen reluctantly entered the bar and walked over to where Leenalee was seated, "Allen come sit down and have a drink with me" She said loudly.

"B..But I need to get back to headqu-" He bargain to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Nonsense your just scared that a woman will out drink you huh?" She questioned teasingly.

Allen certainly wasn't one to back down from a challenge so he took a seat beside Leenalee and the drinking began. This was something Allen was gonna live to regret.

(Meanwhile back at headquarters)

"LEENALEE WHERE HAVE YOU RUN OFF TOO...DO YOU NOT LOVE YOUR OLDER BROTHER ANYMORE?!!" Kamui whined dramatically

"Tch idiot..I wonder where the bean sprout got too anyway" Said kanda in a shallow tone as he watched from a distance.

(2hrs and many alcoholic beverages later)

"Hey Allen..You still alive?" Questioned Leenalee as she poked a barley functioning Allen.

He was beyond wasted and Leenalee could do nothing but laugh at the pitiful state that her friend was in.

Allen lifted up his head and groaned as he tried to stand up failing in an epic manner his legs gave way and he fell to the ground in a very dramatic fashion.

"Ow" is all Allen said.

"Oh Allen what am I going to do with you heehee I can't take you anywhere" She said whilst laughing

she knelt down to help Allen who had become pretty useless in his drunken state she put his arm over shoulder and hers around his waist. She then began walking back to headquarters with a very drunken Allen.

(Time skip what they did when they got back)

By the time they had reached headquarters both Allen and Leenalee had become somewhat hyper so they thought they would go raid the science lab.

when they arrived at the lab they were still quite drunk and decided to try the brightly coloured drinks that were sitting in oddly shaped bottles on a table.

Allen picked up a bottle containing a bright pink liquid and Leenalee picked up the bright blue one without so much as a second thought the two downed the bottles contents. After they had pillaged the science lab of anything interesting the pair grew tired and returned to their rooms where they both soon fell asleep.

(The next morning)

The next morning Allen woke up to sunlight blaring through the window and a pounding in his head he groggily got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror that was hanging from the wall and as soon as he saw his reflection he let out a piercing scream.

Kanda who just so happened to be walking down the hall heared the scream and barged straight into Allens room sword drawn. There standing before him was a small petite girl what chin length white hair.

she was wearing nothing but a shirt and her underwear so it took Kamda a moment to notice the arm and the markings they were exactly the same as-.

"Allen?" Questioned Kanda

Allen was in complete and utter shock as he tried to process what the hell had happened to him. He turned to Kanda without realising that his or her shirt was unbuttoned showing everything off to Kanda.

Kanda quickly looked away taking Off his coat and covering Allen, "Girls shouldn't exposed themselves in such a manner" He said then quickly left the room.

Allen was standing there confused to say the very least.

A/N ok guys that was the first chapter of my Allen X Kanda story let me know what you think (///_-)


End file.
